Raped
by Hiei449
Summary: Yusuke is raped after another mission. He finds help in an unusal person. Yaoi Lemon some oocness


Ok, this is the fic that was awarded to the winner of the fic-challenge in my Meet the Virgin Thieves fic. It's a one-shot yaoi fic. My first yaoi and lemon fic.  
  
Yuusuke slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his back looking up at the raining sky. The air smelled foul and burned his nostrils. He tried to remember what had happened.  
  
'Come on Yuusuke. Think. Ok, the last thing I remember was. . .'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Urameshi, look out." Kuwabara yelled. Yuusuke turned just in time as a blade came at him and cut a deep gash in his arm. The blade then came back around and put another deep cut in his leg. Yuusuke jumped to the side and landed on his shoulder, bruising it. The Urameshi team was on yet another mission that Koenma had dropped in their laps. It was a demon that could shoot blades at them and make the blades go wherever he wanted, even in mid- air.  
  
"That does it." Yuusuke gathered all of his spirit energy and pointed at the demon. "Monster, meet spirit gun." Yuusuke then shot the spirit gun at the demon, sending it to hell.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Ok. Ok. So I remember that. After the fight, I went home and got some sake. I must have gotten drunk cause everything else is a blur to me.' Yuusuke slowly began to sit up but fell back as a sudden pain shot up his back. He noticed that it was coming from his ass. Then it hit him. 'I remember now.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Yuusuke had drunk 3 bottles of sake and was now walking around the streets. He hadn't even bothered to tend to his wounds yet. His mom was out at some bar so she wasn't home at the time. He walked somewhat lightheaded. He was also dizzy. He swayed from side to side and bumped into some guy. The guy was also a little drunk, not as bad as Yuusuke, and saw this as an opportunity. "Hey kid. Can I get some help from you?"  
  
Yuusuke turned around and looked at him. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" Yuusuke followed him to a back alley.  
  
The guy walked down to the back of the alley and waited for Yuusuke to catch up before turning around and pinning him to the wall. Because Yuusuke was so injured and drunk, he couldn't fight back as the man began to strip him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'No wander my ass hurts like a bitch.' Yuusuke got back up even slower and tried to stand up. He hurt so badly. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain it to everyone else. 'I'm not even sure if I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow.' He tried to stand up as straight as he could before heading home. He unlocked the door to his house and made his way up to his room. It seemed a lot farther than it really was. He then carefully sat down on his bed to take off his shoes. That's when he felt a familiar ki. He looked over at the open window to see Hiei.  
  
"Koenma wants to see you."  
  
"I'm surprised he didn't send Bot-AH!" He had totally forgotten about the pain and had tried to stand up. He fell back onto the bed.  
  
Hiei gave him a questioned look and went over to him. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I got raped." Hiei's eyes went slightly wide. He may not know ways of the Ningenkai, but he did know what raped meant.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"I don't know. I was drunk, and I'm guessing he was too."  
  
"Koenma can wait." Yuusuke looked up at Hiei with a confused look. Hiei put down his katana and walked over to Yuusuke, helping him to stand. He led him to the bathroom and let him sit down. He turned on the water and let the bathtub fill up as he helped Yuusuke out of his clothes. He then turned off the water and helped him get in. Every now and then Yuusuke would bit back a cry. Hiei then noticed that Yuusuke member was hard. 'The damn idiot would rape him but not finish the job?'  
  
Hiei took off his cloak so it wouldn't get wet leaving his chest bare and reached into the water to wrap his fingers around it. Yuusuke whimpered a bit and arched his back as Hiei stroked him. His eyes rolled back as Hiei's stroking became more rapid. He began to buck his hips to meet each stroke of Hiei's hand.  
  
'Damn it! That feels so good.'  
  
Hiei tightened his grip a bit and massaged the sensitive tip of Yuusuke's member. That brought Yuusuke over the edge. He cried out as he came into Hiei's hand. Hiei then got up and grabbed a washcloth. He dipped it into the water and began to clean off the caked on white substance and his cuts. Yuusuke hissed at the touch of the water on the deep gashes.  
  
"Hold still." Hiei said.  
  
"Well sorry but that stings." Yuusuke snapped.  
  
After Hiei had cleaned his cuts, he helped Yuusuke out of the tub and to his room. Yuusuke pulled out some clean clothes and carefully put them on. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? You should just stay here," Hiei said.  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine. It's just going to be kinda hard to walk," Yuusuke said with a grin. While Yuusuke put his clothes on, Hiei took a seat by his desk. He watched Yuusuke as he got dressed. His strong legs and muscular arms. His chocolate brown eyes. His raven colored hair. Hiei caught himself starring and quickly looked away.  
  
Yuusuke looked up from putting his socks on and looked at Hiei. He looked over him. His small feet, strong legs, well-built form, muscular arms, child-like face, mid-night colored hair with the white star. Yuusuke caught himself drooling over Hiei. 'Come on, Yuusuke. Pull yourself together. He's your friend. Besides, I don't think he'd like the idea of me hitting on him.'  
  
"Quit licking your chops."  
  
Yuusuke looked over at Hiei: "Who said I was?" 'How did you know I was?' Yuusuke was saying one thing while his mind said something completely different.  
  
"It felt like you were."  
  
"Well, I wasn't. Let's just go," Yuusuke said as he grabbed his shoes and walked out. Hiei shrugged and followed him out.  
  
After a long lecture of how badly Yuusuke handled the case, Yuusuke came home and went straight to his room. His mother still wasn't back yet. 'Looks like she'll be out for another day or so. I'd better remember to go out and get her, or maybe the cops will pick her up off the streets.' He made his way up to his room and sat down on his bed. He was feeling a lot better now, but he still hurt. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket. He then felt that same familiar ki that was Hiei's. "What do you want now? Shouldn't you be bothering Kuwabara?" Yuusuke yelled.  
  
"Already did. He was scared stiff," Hiei said with a grin.  
  
"That sounds like Kuwabara. Well, are you going to come in or are you just going to stand on the window sill all night?" Yuusuke said. Hiei shrugged and stepped into the room.  
  
"So what did you come here for?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"I came to see if you're alright. Is that ok with you?" Hiei said in his usual cold voice that Yuusuke knew all too well.  
  
"Yeah whatever. I'm fine. I just hurt a little bit. That's all," Yuusuke said.  
  
"You should really take care of those cuts. They'll get infected," Hiei said as he sat down on the chair by the desk.  
  
"Hey, if I get an infection, than maybe Koenma will lay off for a little while," Yuusuke joked.  
  
"I doubt it. He'll probably just give you another lecture about twice as long as the one you got today on not treating your wounds," Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Yuusuke said as he got up and went to the bathroom. Hiei got up and followed him.  
  
Yuusuke pulled out the first aid kit and sat down on the bathtub while Hiei leaned on the doorframe. Yuusuke began to clean his cuts and wrap them up, but every one in awhile, Yuusuke would bite back a cry until his lip bled. Hiei watched as the blood trickled down his chin and dripped onto the floor. Yuusuke was about to wipe it away when Hiei grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his face. Yuusuke's eyes widened in shock as he watched Hiei slowly lick the blood away. He then took a hold of Yuusuke's lip and sucked on it, drawing blood from the small wound. Yuusuke's eyes slowly closed and he placed his lips on Hiei's, wrapping his arms around the small figure and pulling him into his lap.  
  
To his surprise, Hiei responded to Yuusuke's actions. He wrapped his arms around Yuusuke's neck and pulled him closer. Yuusuke was in the process of taking Hiei's cloak of when Botan appeared outside his window.  
  
"Yuusuke. I know you're there. We've got trouble," Botan yelled from his bedroom window.  
  
'Damn it Botan,' Yuusuke thought as he and Hiei parted. Hiei got up and rebuttoned his cloak before helping Yuusuke up.  
  
"This time, be sure to tend to your wounds," Hiei said with a slight glare.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I will. I promise," Yuusuke said before brushing his lips against Hiei's. They both walked out of the house smiling. 


End file.
